The present invention relates to a construction progress visualization system and a method of visualizing construction progress for visualizing statuses of construction operations and installation operations, operations such as those for plant facilities or building facilities that require scaffolding. More particularly, the invention relates to a technology that allows checking a construction schedule involving complex structures and procedures by using 3D models, and allows overseeing the progress of the construction schedule.
Conventional methods for visualizing construction schedules and progress include systems and tools called 4D simulation. In this method, a 3D model of a construction object is associated with the construction schedule data, and the schedule is animated in such a way that the 3D model is sequentially displayed as the construction schedule progresses.
Things to check here are procedures of operations and interference between the operations. In a conventional method, an installation-object model in the installation process is displayed in animation, or visibility (transparency) is controlled for different display effects. Generally, when operations involve no movement of the model, such as welding or inspection operations, the operations are expressed in a different display color for the object model.
For visualizing operation interference, the technique shown in Japanese Patent No. 3564749 has been devised. In this method, human models corresponding to workers are displayed simultaneously with installation-object models, and operations are evaluated based on the traffic of the human models.
On the other hand, in construction, the amount of material, assembly operation, and demolition operation of a temporary structure such as scaffolding required for the construction must be considered in addition to installation objects. As methods of designing scaffolding, those shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10 (1998)-8706 and Japanese Patent No. 3524389 are known. In these methods, the most suitable scaffolding arrangement can be designed for construction operation.